


Day 17

by Mistakenforapissgod (Mistakenforademigod)



Series: Omovember 2019 [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Omorashi, Omovember, Other, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakenforademigod/pseuds/Mistakenforapissgod
Summary: Dick has a certain little issue while out on patrol
Series: Omovember 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532471
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Day 17

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Sorry if this one sucks a little. I was sick all this week and I had to work more hours than usual so I really didn't have any time to write. 
> 
> I'm thinking of switching to a weekly posting schedule since it's already December anyway and I think life is about to get busy again.
> 
> This prompt was Wetting in a Uniform and it was hard to choose what to write since both of my main fandoms have uniforms featured pretty heavily but I didn't want to do something that I had already done before and then I realized OMG Batfam! It's been a hot minute since I write any and I've low-key been wanting to write Batfam omo for a while.

It had been a long night. But Dick was used to long nights. Bruce had made it clear from the very beginning that if he couldn't keep up, he'd be left at the manor. It was hard at first. It was still hard, really, but it had gotten easier over time. His circadian rhythm adjusted and his muscles honed. Tonight was a bit longer than most though.

He was used to holding his pee for long amounts of time. Bruce used to let him go in alleyways when they first started, but made sure he understood that it was dangerous to let himself be unguarded like that and that he would have to train the urge out of himself if they were going to be partners. And he had. Mostly. Some days were harder than others, though, and this would be one for the record books. If he made it, that is. 

But tonight Bruce was a man possessed. Something must have happened, some bad news shared or an unfortunate incident. He wasn't the sharing type but he only got like this when something heavier was on his mind, like he was trying to punch the heaviness away. And when he got like this, it was impossible to reason with him. Dick knew if he asked for a bathroom break, he'd just get a lecture instead. And he'd already tried to convince Bruce to take them home. So he was just going to have to hold it.

But with every leap to a new building and every pound of his feet on the rooftop, he felt a twinge of desperation. At this rate, he didn't think he'd even make it to the Batmobile, let alone all the way back to the cave. But then they stopped. They noticed what looked like some shady goings on at a warehouse by the pier. They crouched to observe. Squatting was probably the hardest on his poor abused bladder. 

"I'm going in for a closer look. You stay here and make sure no one escapes through that side door," Bruce instructed before abruptly taking off. 

Dick had no idea how long he'd be gone for or if he'd even need his help this time, but he was relieved to be alone because he was starting to leak. It was just a couple of spurts, but the small hiss was deafening in the silent stillness of the very early morning. 

Dick knew he had a choice to make. He could keep trying to hold it in until he eventually lost the fight or he could let it go now, while he was alone, and hope that Batman wouldn't come back too quickly or wouldn't notice the new puddle on the roof. It was a difficult choice, but his desperation had reached a point of no return. 

He shifted his damp penis to poke out the leg of his uniform panties ever so slightly and took a deep breath as he let go. He could feel the stream running along his inner thigh and tickling the place where leg turns into ass cheek. He could feel the panties getting wet in the places where they met skin despite his best efforts to keep them dry but the relief felt so intoxicating that he couldn't be bothered to care just now. The splattering sound would be obvious to anyone who could hear it, if he weren't blessedly alone in this moment. 

But his luck didn't hold out. He never took his eyes off that side door, knowing that wetting himself wouldn't be a proper excuse for why he let a bad guy escape, and just as he was about halfway done a man stumbled through it. 

He sprang into action immediately, trying to stop peeing, but only mildly succeeding. He leapt off the building and used the man's body to break his fall, knocking him out in the process. Dick was grateful he was unconscious because he was peeing on the man’s back the entire time he was tying up his hands. 

He sat there as the flow continued, not seeing much point trying to stop it anymore.

Just as the stream tapered off, two more thugs burst through the side door and Dick jumped up to take them out to, ignoring his dripping panties as he used roundhouse kicks to subdue them and attempt to dry himself at the same time.

Bruce came out the door several minutes later, only raising an eyebrow when he saw Dick practicing his backflips between the three unconscious men. He mentioned that the cops were on their way before finally suggesting they call it a night. Dick was so relieved. He'd just had an accident in public and he wanted nothing more than to go sulk alone in his room.

At last they headed home, and if Dick was quieter than usual, he hoped Bruce just chalked it up to him being tired.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that the reason the Robin panties have scales like that is to make accidents less noticeable
> 
> Come follow me on social media! @mistakenforademigod


End file.
